


The Eve

by AkaiSekai



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSekai/pseuds/AkaiSekai
Summary: Why did Captain Mahiru Shirota decide to name his ship, ‘The Eve’?Was it because it was simply the day before he became a pirate that he thought of the name?Or was it to foreshadow how it was the beginning of it all?Who’s to say it wasn’t both?After all, as soon as that ship set sail with its crew; Three major parties began to make their move:1. Melancholy.2. Order.3. Angel’s Wings.Shall we begin?





	1. The Food Supply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saramaryllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramaryllis/gifts).



> This was definitely endless to write.
> 
> The main idea and plot for this story came from @kind_criostail.
> 
> Warning:  
> Spoilers from the manga are definitely going to be here. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The original Servamp story belongs to Tanaka Strike/Strike Tanaka and this is only a fan's work.

Now, this story starts as every story should: With a simple plot combined with simple characters living their simple lives.

Though, it won't be simple for much longer.

However, there's no use in dreading it. So, it’s simpler to just begin, right?

***

Mahiru woke up with a very bad feeling. Quickly clambering out of his bed; he went to inspect his quarters- after he'd made his bed of course. The desk that was central in the room appeared perfectly organised. Maps and files were neatly stacked and drawers labelled. The closet rested in the opposite corner to the bed, along with a shelf dedicated to literature. The brunette's outfit for the day had already been planned and rested on the closet door, along with a list of things the young captain had to do. Everything was simple, just as the pirate liked it, and nothing seemed wrong. On the surface that is.

Peering out of the ship’s window, he noted that the sea was surprisingly calm today- as if everything was fine. But really, that’s what set Mahiru on edge even more. He was about to rush out to do is routine checks of his ship, The Eve. That was until he noticed that he hadn’t even gotten changed. In a hurry, he got changed into his usual trousers, shirt, and coat, before heading to check on the ship whilst still putting on his boots. He had to keep to his schedule after all. Drawing forth a piece of parchment from his pockets, Mahiru peered around the deck; ready to tick off all the things he had to do. The young captain always did love to be organised. 

The deck of the ship was more-or-less clean with a few scratches here and there from past fights. Barrels rested under the stairs near the Captain’s quarters, in which was a selection of gunpowder along with loot. It had been one of his crewmates that had suggested hiding any gold they had in the barrels, as there was less chance of anyone finding it. Cannon’s lined the ship’s sides and were tied up securely as possible. Seeing as there wasn’t anything particularly wrong, there was only one thing that Mahiru had to check.

The food supplies.

They had been running thin lately, and Mahiru had been worried about it. There were quite a few crew members that could have- no, probably have been eating in secret. And needless to say, it had been getting quite annoying that they had already begun having to ration the food. However, it was necessary in order to get to Tortuga without starving. Thankfully, no one had touched the gold, otherwise, then they would really be in trouble. 

When Mahiru reached the hold, he knew something was wrong. Matter of fact, the issue was very, very obvious. The food barrels were tipped over, practically empty, with a few apples and stale bread crumbs remaining. The captain’s face twitched, and anger boiled in his blood. This was the last straw. There was only one thing left to do. Interrogate the crew one by one. 

First up was his lazy quartermaster that never really did his job properly, and was probably still lying in. Chances are he may have taken some of the food too, though even if he did, it wouldn’t have been much. Running now, the brunette hurried up the stairs to where the crew slept, and eventually found his quartermaster- who was practically falling out of the hammock and still asleep. Irked by the clear display of laziness from the person that was supposed to help control the crew, Mahiru scowled and tipped the hammock. Naturally, all that did was cause the bluenette to continue sleeping on the floor. Annoyed as he was, Mahiru made a point of crouching down and poking at the quartermaster gently. Though as more time passed, the brunette began to get even more impatient; prodding his friend fiercely until an eye opened tiredly,

“What?” The quartermaster yawned, shifting his position on the floor before mumbling, “I’m sleeping, leave me alone…” And with that, the bluenette closed his eyes again.

“Kuro! Wake up already! I’m annoyed as it is, so quit lazing around!” Mahiru scowled, continuing to poke at Kuro till the quartermaster decided to sit up. 

“Jeez, you’re such a pain. What’s wrong?” Kuro immediately complained, rubbing at his tired eyes. It was amazing how he still had eye bags, especially when he practically spent 80% of the time asleep. 

“Do you know what happened to the food supplies?!” Mahiru didn't waste time as he asked his friend for the information. This was messing up his schedule and had caused so many problems. How were they supposed to reach Tortuga in this state?!

“Huh…? Why would I know...?”

“Because you're the Quartermaster, remember?!” There was a silence as Kuro stared blankly at his friend, before finally asking,

“What does a Quartermaster do again?” Already annoyed that he wasn’t getting any answers, not to mention the food supply, this question definitely got on Mahiru’s nerve. This was probably the 18th time he had to explain it, considering how Kuro never listens. 

“The Quartermaster is the one that keeps everyone in order, remember?! Half of the crew already sees you as an older brother, for some reason…” Mahiru trailed off, before remembering how he was telling the lazy bluenette off, “More importantly, it’s your job to help me monitor what the crew does, especially in this kind of situation! All that’s left for us to eat is a few apples! A. Few. Apples! How are we meant to-”

“Uh, Mahiru…?” Kuro suddenly interrupted the captain mid-rant, and the brunette glared at his partner in annoyance,

“What is it now, Kuro?”

“You’re being too noisy… It’s too early…” Mahiru’s eye twitched slightly as anger threatened to overtake him. Was he seriously complaining about it being too early when they had a crisis on their hands?! But before Mahiru could even consider scolding his crewmate, even more, someone interrupted him, again,

“Who woke me up at this time?! Honestly, ‘You lack the season of all natures, sleep’ - by William Shakespeare in his ‘Macbeth’.” A voice scowled, and from the shadows came another one of the crewmembers. It was the gunner, Lawless. He was known for his love of Shakespeare and plays based on tragedies, and had a habit of quoting them whenever he could. The gunner ruffled his messy bed hair and peered through his glasses with his eyelids barely managing to stay open. The brunette’s face flushed slightly in embarrassment, maybe he was being a bit louder than he’d thought… Then again, a ship’s walls aren’t exactly thick.

“Sorry, Lawless. But there’s a good reason for it, so, can you wake the rest of the crew?” Mahiru asked politely, not wanting to get on Lawless’ bad side. There were a lot of rumours about him, after all. Apparently, in fights, he’d kill both the opposition and his own crew. Not to mention, Lawless wasn’t even his real name. Every time someone asked him what his real name was, he’d always reply by saying he sold it, along with his identity, to the devil. But Mahiru didn’t particularly care about all this and let him join his crew anyway; after all, the more friends; the better, right? Grumbling, the gunner left, and Mahiru silently thanked him for not getting in another fight with Kuro. Then again, when they fought it wasn’t exactly physical- the Quartermaster was too lazy to even consider that. When they argued, all the two would do is silently glare at each other, whilst Lawless would mock his opponent with words that were meaningless to the other crew members. 

With a sigh, the captain turned around only to find- His best friend passed out in his hammock, again. It was amazing that the guy had managed to fall asleep that quickly with all the commotion. In a way to exact revenge, Mahiru decided to wake up Kuro again- by flipping the hammock. Well, he was going to anyway. Until in a miraculous moment, the lazy pirate opened his eyes by himself,

“What?” Kuro questioned, clearly still tired judging by the slur in his voice. Mahiru froze a little, mostly in surprise that the guy was awake. Shaking his head, he calmed down a little, before smiling and turning to Kuro,

“Can you make sure that Lawless assembles everyone on the deck in 5 minutes?” The bluenette yawned, attempting weakly to get out of the hammock, but failing miserably. Giving up, he laid back down in the hammock and peered up at his friend, before groaning,

“What a pain… Can I just stay here?” In a tidal wave, Mahiru’s annoyance came back at the speed of light.

“Like hell, you can!” He shouted; his eyes wide. Even after the years the two had spent together, Mahiru could always become surprised at the level of laziness his friend had. 

“Fine, but I can’t get up till you leave…” Kuro sighed, finally achieving a sitting position in the hammock. Intrigued, the captain decided to question,

“Why?” A small smirk slid onto the Quartermaster’s face; though unknown to Mahiru. As usual, the naive captain had walked into it again.

“Well you could stay, but I’d have to start getting changed-” Mahiru’s cheeks immediately reddened, and the bashful captain waved his arms at Kuro whilst repeating,

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go!” And with that, he ran off- Only to come back again to yell, “Don’t you dare go back to sleep, or I’ll get the whole crew to wake you up!” A shiver travelled down Kuro’s spine. The crew was as loud as it was, for them to all come and wake him up at once…? He would probably fly a meter into the sky in surprise and end up stuck on one of the ceiling beams like a scared cat. The bluenette refused to give his friends that kind of satisfaction. Immediately, he went to get changed.

In 10 minutes, the entire crew was on deck, and the ship momentarily anchored to the seabed. Suddenly, the door to the Captain’s quarters opened, and Mahiru walked out to face the crew- who were standing in a line; shoulder-to-shoulder. First in the line was the sailing master, Mikuni. The blonde pirate loved hats, dolls, and especially, his little brother. Misono was just to the side of Mikuni, and quietly looking around as if everything had a different meaning to it. Along with Misono was, of course, the chef, Tetsu. The two seemed to get along especially well, even if the two had their differences. The sailing master didn’t particularly like the chef, and usually tried to separate the two by taking Misono away for ‘pirate lessons’. Tetsu had come from an inn in one of the ports that The Eve frequented, and had randomly asked to join as a pirate on the basis that, ‘I’ll join so I can fight other pirates and protect the inn and its tourists’. 

Yeah, he was kind of strange.

On the blonde chef’s right was the stripper/guardian of Misono, Lily. Now, Lily was by far one of the weirdest on the ship. Despite being a pirate living in poverty and constantly fighting, he continued his love for fashion- Which was even stranger considering all he did was strip himself of the clothes every time he got the chance… Mahiru had met Lily and Misono by chance back in the beginning when it was just him and Kuro. The two had apparently escaped from their rich household because it was too confining. They’d later met Mikuni, who was trying to sell dolls and a variety of oddities in a gipsy town. 

After Lily came Lawless, followed by Hugh- another gunner. It was slightly odd that a short-statured pirate such as Hugh decided to be a gunner, but refused to be anything else. The guy also had a habit of dressing in a way that he considered that all traditional pirates should look, and even had a silly hat and bandana. The only thing he was missing was a parrot. Hugh was a good friend of Tetsu’s and had originally met him whilst staying at Tetsu’s inn.

Next to Hugh was Wor- Otherwise known as ‘World End’. This was the nickname that port towns would call him, considering how he’d eat everything they owned and then move onto another bar to eat there too. He was also under the position of a gunner and had asked to become a part of the crew so he could get more food for free- After all, with his way of living, it didn’t exactly take long until he ran out of money. 

Followed by Wor was Kuro, leaving… Huh?

“Where’s Jeje?” The brunette questioned, turning to Mikuni, who was closer to Jeje than anyone else was. A sly grin crept onto the sailing master’s face, and he tipped down his hat before exclaiming,

“Jeje~! If you come out, I’ll give you my share of gold when we next conduct a raid~!” Almost instantly, a tall shadow moved out from behind the mainmast. Awkwardly, the quiet character snuck into line beside Mikuni, though it was rather difficult to navigate for him- Especially with the veil covering his face. 

“You.. promise…?” Jeje whispered quietly to Mikuni, clearly referring to the gold. The crew knew how this was going to end. With a blank expression, the blonde turned to his friend and asked hollowly,

“Promised what?” Anger flared in Jeje’s eyes- The only real part of his face that the crew ever saw- And immediately he pulled out two pistols ready to fire at the annoying Mikuni. This was the point where Mahiru had to intervene,

“Jeje, he may be annoying, but I also don’t want to have to fix any holes in my ship… It’ll be simpler if you just put up with it.” Reluctantly, the Navigator put the guns back in their holsters around his waist and went back into line. Mikuni chuckled deviously, before asking,

“So why are we here~? Abel and I need to get our precious beauty sleep! Right, Abel?” The sailing master cooed to his doll; his eyes sparkling as he continued to talk with her as if he hadn’t even asked Mahiru a question. 

“We are here because someone- Or more than one person- has eaten all of our food supplies. Now, who did it?” Mahiru sighed tiredly, anyone could get tired easily when dealing with a crew like his. Everyone went silent. Blaming eyes turned to different people, unable to figure out a distinctive culprit. The captain didn’t want to have to revert to this, but it was the only way,

“If no one knows the culprit then… Thinking simply, I’ll just have to punish all of you.” Mahiru hummed, watching various crew members gulp in fear. Though the brunette wasn’t a terrifying captain, it didn’t mean that his punishments weren’t something to fear.

“Mikuni, Abel will be confiscated from you…” The blonde’s mouth dropped open at Mahiru’s statement, and he hugged Abel to his chest,

“So you do have lewd thoughts about her!? How disgusting! She’s just a doll, you know?!” Ignoring him, Mahiru continued, 

“Misono will be forbidden from wearing tall shoes- Don’t act like you don’t, Misono.” The person in question’s face turned bright red, and he bowed his head whilst stuttering,

“I-I don’t do that…” 

“Lily, you aren’t allowed to strip in any way, shape, or form…” 

“But clothes are rather stifling…” The stripper protested as he slowly slid down a part of his top to show his shoulder. Instantly, Misono told his friend off, making Mahiru’s job easier. 

“Hugh will no longer be the master gunner; Lawless will have his Shakespearean texts confiscated and Kuro will lose his favourite pillow…” Intentionally, the scheming captain left out a few of his crewmates punishments and pretended to think of more, but it didn’t take long for one of them to crack-

“Ah, it was mostly Wor… You know what he’s like…” Kuro informed the captain but kept averting his eyes. 

“Hey! You snitch! Besides, you were eating some nights with me too!!!” Wor immediately spoke up, anger lacing his tone. Just as Mahiru suspected. 

“Fine, I’ll lift everyone else’s ‘punishments’. However, Kuro, Wor… Hm, Kuro will lose his favourite pillow as I suggested, and when we restock on food, Wor won’t be allowed as much as everyone else.” The brunette decided. Naturally, Wor went into shock at the fact that he wasn’t going to get as much food as normal. Kuro, however, had dramatically collapsed on the floor groaning,

“What a pain… Without a pillow, I won’t be able to sleep… I won’t be able to help with anything at all…” 

“Yeah right! You can sleep anywhere!” Mahiru shouted, glaring at his lazy friend. And to think there were times where Mahiru even considered his laziness endearing… 

Shaking his head and turning away from the useless Quartermaster, Mahiru faced the crew,

“Anyway, prepare to set sail! We’ll need to make for Tortuga quickly so we can replenish food supplies. Thinking simply, the more people that help; the faster we’ll get there, right?!” 

And so The Eve set sail once more.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving in Tortuga, Mahiru, Kuro, Hyde and Wor head off in search of food- Only to get lost.
> 
> Thankfully, it doesn't take long for some unexpected help to appear, but how much of this new character's word can they trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Spoilers from the manga are definitely going to be here.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The original Servamp story belongs to Tanaka Strike/Strike Tanaka and this is only a fan's work.
> 
> Word Count: 2332

The ramp off of the ship hit the wooden docks with a bang, and Mahiru and his crew left the ship. It had taken them a full day to reach Tortuga, and needless to say, half the crew was a wreck. Mahiru had decided to leave Jeje, Hugh, Lily, Misono, Mikuni and Tetsu to guard the ship whilst the others looked for food. Of course, everyone was hungry but not as much so as Wor, whom, as soon as he’d touched the dock; had practically collapsed on the floor. 

“Oh come on, Wor, stop being so over-dramatic…” Mahiru sighed in exasperation, it was the albino gunner’s own fault that the food supply was gone. However, the lack of food did negatively affect him more than the young Captain had expected. On the way to Tortuga all Wor did was groan about how hungry he was, and got easily agitated, and yelled at everyone. His work wasn’t even half-hearted, and in the end Mahiru had to convince Tetsu to help out instead of him- Though, it didn’t matter for Tetsu to help, since there was no food for the chef to cook. On the other hand, Lawless had also become irritable, and occasionally argued with the other crew members- more than he usually did. But, one of the most annoying issues, was that Kuro had found a new excuse for why he couldn’t work. The lazy Quartermaster used the excuse, “Too hungry”, over 20 times in the sole day they were travelling- And yes, Mahiru had been counting! Not to mention for added effect, as soon as they did reach the port, Kuro began to complain, 

“Mahiru…” He started, to which the already annoyed Captain replied with,

“What?”

“...I’m too hungry to move, can I just stay on the ship?” The Quartermaster yawned, relying heavily on Lily to help him stand. The blonde just smiled awkwardly at the brunette Captain, clearly wanting some assistance- Misono didn’t seem to mind that his guardian was being used as a walking cane of some sorts, as it meant that Lily had no chance to strip. 

“Like hell you can! Besides, staying on the ship means that you won’t get food as soon as everyone else will!” Mahiru snapped, his lack of food making him get angrier than he normally would. Seeing that there was no way out, the Quartermaster sighed and moved away from Lily- who immediately started stripping, leading to Misono screeching,

“Don’t strip!” And hitting his guardian. Sometimes, Mahiru couldn’t think that their roles had reversed… Mikuni proceeded to tell Misono off for hitting Lily, but only earned an icy glare from his younger brother. Ignoring the small argument, Mahiru was about to continue walking, but was suddenly faced with a weight on his shoulder. Turning around, the Captain saw that Kuro was resting his chin on the brunette’s shoulder; subtly using Mahiru as his new walking stick. Sighing, the Captain ignored his friend and gestured for the crew to follow him, as they headed for the heart of Tortuga. 

After about an hour of trying to navigate their way through the busy crowd, Mahiru had to give up. In hiding from the variety of dodgy characters, he and the crew were staying in one of the quieter parts of the port; the pig shed. It wasn’t exactly classy to say the least. The only reason the place was quiet was because the few pirates there were passed out from drinking too much. The brunette was sat on a nearby rock, practically twitching because the last time he was in Tortuga, it hadn’t been this busy, and everything was easily found. 

“Say, Captain…” Lawless began, causing the annoyed Mahiru to look up, “We’re lost, aren’t we?” The gunner grinned, seemingly happy to see his Captain in such a state. Sighing, Mahiru swept a hand over his sweaty forehead and decided to see if anyone else knew where to go,

“I was going to head for the Faithful Bride Tavern to get a quick meal for all of us, but it’s a lot busier than it was the last time Kuro and I were here… Anyone got any ideas?” The crew fell silent.

“I know where it is.” A new voice said, appearing from behind Mahiru. Startled the Captain fell off of his perch, to the amusement of most of the crew, and turned to see the newcomer. In front of him was a green-haired pirate with a lazy grin and a black and white bandana resting on his head. Matter of fact, most of the things the pirate wore were black and white. Still surprised, Mahiru questioned slowly,

“Uh… Who are you…? And can you really show us the way to the tavern?” At the sound of hope in Mahiru’s voice, half of the crew leapt back, waiting for their Captain to make yet another naive mistake by trusting someone new. The last time that had happened, they had nearly ended up in the gallows… It wasn’t the most comforting of memories. 

“I’m Sakuya,” The newcomer smirked again, “And I can take you to the tavern! But then again, it may be a bad idea…”

“Why?” Mahiru asked, now intrigued by what the newcomer- Sakuya, had to say. 

“Because there’s a rumour that there are spies from the Navy there!” The pirate exclaimed, his eyes wide. The Captain gasped, but wasn’t particularly sure on whether it was true or not. However, before he could question Sakuya further, he was interrupted,

“Now, how much of what I just said is a lie~?” Immediately, the crew sighed with relief, but were beginning to get a tad annoyed. However, Mahiru laughed at the joke,

“So, can you still take us to the tavern, or was that a lie too?” 

“I can take you, don’t worry, you can trust me! Ah, wait… What’s your name, again?” 

“Oh, right. I’m Mahiru, Captain of The Eve. Nice to meet you, Sakuya!” The brunette smiled radiantly, shocking his new friend. Shaking his head, Sakuya continued,

“Eh? A Captain? Cool! In that case, I shall take you and your crew,” Sakuya paused, by looking over at the group with a sly smirk, before continuing, “to the tavern, Mahiru-sama!” He finished jokingly, surprising Mahiru again. And with that, the group and their new friend headed towards the Faithful Bride Tavern. However, half of the crew did not trust Sakuya at all, especially the Quartermaster- Who, for some reason, felt almost threatened by the pirate. 

In a mere 10 minutes, they had reached the tavern, and Mahiru couldn’t help but sigh with relief as they entered. Sure, there was a mixture of fighting, eating and gambling going on within the tavern, but the crew noticed it. The smell of a warm meal cooking in an oven. Needless to say, they were all practically drooling. However, since they were so focussed on the mere prospect of food, they didn’t notice that their guide had disappeared. 

After taking everyone’s orders for drinks, Mahiru went upto the bar to order. In minutes, he had the selection of drinks that everyone wanted. He passed the drinks to his fellow crewmates, and reached for his- Only for it to be taken by the man beside him,

“Thanks for tha’ drink.” The gravelly-voiced man laughed, lifting up the drink to take a sip. Mahiru raised a hand up to try and reach for the glass, but quickly withdrew when the man fixed his gaze on him. There was no point in trying to get it back, he may as well just buy another. Turning away, the brunette went to place another order before the man suddenly spat out Mahiru’s drink, shouting,

“What is this?! Orange juice?!” He angrily threw the glass at the wall, and Mahiru flinched at the breaking noise. The man turned to face Mahiru once again, his glare steely and anger evident, 

“Wha’ kinda pirate are ya?! Ordering orange juice… Now I get a better look at ya, ya really do look like a brat…” The pirate scowled, his words slurring. He’d clearly had too much to drink, and Mahiru could smell the booze on his breath from a mile away. The bartender cringed slightly and whispered to the young Captain over dramatically,  
“This looks bad, kid… Simply speaking, I suggest that you take your chances and rum away for now…” The bartender joked, and Mahiru’s expression soured. The bad pun just made the whole situation seem comical. 

“Oi! Quit ignorin’ me, brat!” The pirate roared, grabbing Mahiru by the collar. In seconds, Wor and Lawless had jumped up in front of their Captain. The albino gunner grabbed the drunken pirate by the arm tightly, pulling him away from Mahiru. Lawless, however, had his hand on the hilt of his sword and questioned the man,

“‘Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!'” Lawless taunted jokingly, using yet another quip from Shakespeare, though this time from Troilus and Cressida; a tragedy. Unfortunately for Lawless, the pirate clearly understood nothing of what he had said- But he knew that Lawless was asking for a fight. The man gestured to his fellows to come- And his fellows just so happened to be half of the tavern’s members. One of the man’s fellow pirates spoke up after reaching the group,

“So, Captain, what should we do?” He questioned with a sly smile. That’s when Mahiru knew that it was definitely a bad idea to fight them. 

“Lawless, Wor, though the sentiment is appreciated, it may not be the best idea to fight them… Besides, I can just buy another drink…” Mahiru tried to appease his crewmates, but he knew that it wouldn’t do much. Wor, who was still holding onto the arm of the enemy Captain, tightened his grip and started to stop the blood flow to his hand. Kuro had appeared behind Mahiru and sighed,

“I told you that I should have stayed behind on the ship… This has gotten so troublesome now…” The brunette twitched in annoyance at the Quartermaster’s lack of resolve, but before he could tell him off, Lawless decided to ask,

“Captain, can I kill him? I’m hungry, and this is wasting my time…” The ginger lazily commented, fiddling with the black strands in his hair. 

“You make it sound like you can easily beat us!” One of the enemy’s lackeys leered, glaring at Lawless excitedly; clearly thinking that it would be an easy fight. 

“Are you underestimating us? How cruel!” The gunner gasped in surprise, dramatically holding a hand over his heart, “The question is, will you be able to beat us?” Mahiru was about to make his second attempt to control his crewmates, but before he could the drunken Captain started laughing. His laugh was rough and tears leaked from his pig-like eyes,

“Wait, did I miss somethin’, or did tha’ ginger call this kid Captain?!” Immediately, the rest of the man’s crew started laughing and all Mahiru really wanted to do was hide. He knew he didn’t seem like the most intimidating of Captain’s, and that he was young, but… Shame grasped his heart and he averted his eyes, not wanting to even look at the jovial faces of the other crew. 

All of a sudden, there was a thudding sound. Like multiple things hitting wood. Mahiru looked up. A series of throwing knives were embedded in the bar, causing the bartender to jump back in surprise. The enemy pirates gasped in shock, turning to the source of the knives. Leaning against one of the tavern’s supports and flipping a knife in his spare hand was…

“Sakuya?!” Mahiru exclaimed in surprise, turning to his friend. The other pirate crew turned to fire a deadly glare at Sakuya, some even reaching for their hilts.

“Ah, oops. I may have upset them…” Sakuya scratched the back of his neck laughing, before suddenly yelling, “Run!” The green-haired pirate, jumped over a table and grabbed the shocked Mahiru’s hand, leading him away from the chaos. Thankfully, The Eve’s crew followed, whilst the other pirate’s were too confused about what was happening to do anything about it. 

Before long, the group had reached the pig shed’s and were safe from the enemy crew. Panting and out of breath, Mahiru wheezed,

“Thanks, Sakuya… But, why?” Straightening up, the Captain turned to face the pirate, who grinned and said,

“Well, you’re a pirate Captain, right? I was wondering if I could join your crew…” He trailed off, before suddenly ending with a, “Now, how much of what I just said is a lie~?” Earning himself a hit over the head from Mahiru and a laugh. Letting go of Sakuya’s hand, after realising that embarrassingly, he was still holding it, Mahiru decided to consider it. Chances were Sakuya really did want to be part of the crew, and there wasn’t really any harm in inviting him, right? Besides, the green-haired newcomer had helped them twice now… Thinking simply, Mahiru had to find some way to pay him back.

“If you want, you can join my crew…?” The brunette suggested slowly, looking Sakuya in the eyes. The newcomer gasped and did a double-take in surprise,

“R-Really?” 

“Of course!” Mahiru smiled, “Besides, since Kuro barely does any work, we need another Quartermaster…” 

“I-If it’s fine, then I’ll take you up on that offer, Mahiru-sama~!” Sakuya replied jokingly, and laughed when the Captain told him to stop adding ‘-sama’ to the end of his name. Meanwhile, one particular member of the crew wasn’t too happy with having someone take his role on the ship- Kuro glared at Sakuya, mainly annoyed that he was getting too friendly with Mahiru. The bluenette didn’t trust his new crewmate at all. That was when it happened.

Sakuya noticed Kuro’s ice-cold glare.

And without Mahiru noticing, he smirked; his eyes brightening into a blood red.

As if telling Kuro to try all he could to continue, but that it would all be in vain in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly updated this because:  
> A) I needed to.  
> B) So many nice comments... Thank you, everyone. :D  
> C) It's @kind_criostail's birthday, so I had to do something!
> 
> Bonus:  
> Who can guess which Servamp character the bartender is?  
> Answers will be in the next chapter! (if I remember... >.>)


	3. Chapter 3: Another New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew finally gets some food, but not for a price...

With Sakuya’s new position on the crew affirmed by the Captain, the group moved onto the most important matter- 

“So, when are we actually going to get food? I’m not paying!!! Buy it for me, big brother!!!” Gluttony suddenly ordered after his stomach rumbled with a lion-like roar, grabbing Kuro by the shoulders and shaking him desperately. Mahiru stifled a laugh as the quartermaster groaned tiredly,

“Such a pain… Why do I have to be the big brother? Mahiru has the money, not me… Lower your voice...” The tension that had sparked earlier between Sakuya and Kuro had disappeared, and the two were back to their usual selves. Or so it seemed. Despite being shaken to-and-fro by Wor, it did not distract the lazy quartermaster from the possible threat. Threat to what, you ask? He didn’t know. But this was one of the few times that Kuro actually felt threatened; not to mention he didn’t like the annoying and unpredictable type of person that Sakuya seemed to be. 

“In all seriousness, we should try to find another place to get food. I doubt we can go back to the Tavern to ask for directions…” Mahiru stopped laughing, turning wistfully to the direction of the angry pirates that they had so narrowly escaped. Lawless spoke up at this point, a scowl on his face, indicating his bad mood,

“Speaking of, why didn’t we take out those pirates? It would have been easy… Big brother would have been able to do it single-handedly, right?” Lawless turned to Kuro with a sly grin, ulterior motives dancing in his eyes like flames. A silence fell around the group as there was a glaring contest amongst three of the members. Wor stared at Lawless, clearly wanting him to drop the subject, whilst the gunner and quartermaster silently glared each other down. All Mahiru could do was watch. 

This happened occasionally. Lawless would say a sentence with more emphasis on certain words- hinting at something that the Captain could never understand- but Kuro could. The bluenette would pick up on the words immediately and he would go quiet, whilst silently projecting a murderous aura. Other members of the crew seemed to understand what the ginger-blonde gunner would refer to, but every time Mahiru asked- Everyone pretended they didn’t know. The ones that seemed to understand Lawless’ provocative words were the ones that called Kuro: ‘Big brother’- another mystery that Mahiru hadn’t worked out. 

Oh well. The brunette had promised when he had met Kuro, that he would let the bluenette come to him when he wanted to tell Mahiru the truth. 

Yet, that didn’t seem to be happening soon. 

But Mahiru would wait. For the sake of his friend. 

“Uh, I know the way to the market, so let’s go?” Sakuya diffused the tension quickly, turning to the brunette Captain for confirmation. Mahiru nodded silently; he was relieved that Kuro had been removed from the situation. For some reason when things like this happened, the Captain couldn’t stand the tension going on for too long, perhaps because he was afraid that Kuro would break under the pressure? The mere thought of that happening made Mahiru feel queasy. Would he even be able to do anything in that situation to help? The young Captain’s stomach dropped; his face turning momentarily downcast as he walked with the crew. But he had little time to think about such morbid thoughts as he heard yelling from the market up ahead. 

“Where are they? Those bastards made a fool outta’ me, an’ we need to get revenge before they escape!” A rough voice shouted to its fellows, and Mahiru immediately stopped walking. But the crew didn’t. They continued on their path towards the angered pirates from the inn. Cursing, the young Captain grabbed the back of Kuro’s coat and yanked him away from the crew. Surprised, the quartermaster turned to the brunette and questioned,

“What is it? I’m hungry too, you know…” Mahiru put a finger to his lips to hush Kuro, before pointing at the angry enemy Captain, who now stood among a bunch of people that tried to fight him back- Not that they could, that is. Synchronised, the two turned to each other and let out a small sigh, before they grabbed the rest of the crew and ducked into an alley. 

“Huh? C’mon Captain, we were just inches away from food! We’re all starving here!” Lawless growled impatiently as he gestured to the rest of the crew. 

“I’m not starving…” Sakuya muttered to himself as he watched Wor try to eat a small crumb of stale bread from the ground. It was obviously a life or death situation for him. 

“That Captain and his crew that we just escaped from is turning the market upside down! We can’t go there…” 

“Or… We could just fight them?” Lawless reasoned, clearly starting to get annoyed at Mahiru’s somewhat cowardly suggestions. The Captain sighed, before stating the obvious, 

“How can we fight them now? The market is one of the busiest places in Tortuga, if we attack, it’ll be like a miniature war.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Lawless pouted at this and fell silent. It would seem that he had finally given up on fighting them- Hopefully. The quartermaster kept silent to the side, and was staring out at the market longingly. Mahiru couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for making everyone wait so long for food. But it couldn’t be helped. The alley kept quiet as everyone tried to think of a safer alternative. 

That is, it was quiet, until Wor’s stomach rumbled. 

“...I have an idea.” Sakuya suggested slowly, clearly not wanting to propose what he thought. Immediately, the desperately hungry crew turned to face the new member with a wild look in their eyes. Hunger had finally started to control everything they said and did. 

“What is it?!” Lawless and Wor had already jumped at Sakuya, grabbing him by the top from either side and shaking him to and fro. The green-haired crewmate pushed away the two starving pirates and grimaced before commenting,

“Follow me…” Excitement lighted the countenance of the crew, and they started after Sakuya, who had already jogged off, away from the angered pirates that ransacked the market. Darting through the dank and mouldy streets that overflowed with rubbish, the Eve’s crew hurried like startled mice towards a place that may have a small chance of providing them with some kind of sustenance. It didn’t take long for those that had opted to run for the food to slow down though. For example, the lazy quartermaster, that was now dragging his feet through trash at the speed of a ship without wind. Sighing exasperatedly, the Captain stopped chasing after the fleet-footed Sakuya and started jogging backwards to talk to the slothful person in question,

“Hurry up, Kuro! Aren’t you hungry?” The bluenette turned to his companion with half-lidded eyes and yawned, before finally deciding to reply,

“It’s because I’m hungry that I am going so slow… Too much energy… Can’t the food be somewhere nearer… I want a nap…” He complained in his grainy voice, stretching to full height for but a moment before collapsing in on himself again. Rolling his eyes at his friend’s act, Mahiru decided that there was only one way that was simple enough to get the quartermaster to move. Grabbing Kuro’s hand, he tugged at it as he started running before the bluenette could even register what was going on. The two picked up speed and hurried through the rubbish filled alleys, until they caught up with the others- Thankfully, Lawless had been lagging behind as well, so they managed to find the others fairly easily. It was especially simple when finding the others, since Lawless kept randomly shouting Shakespeare quotes. 

By the time they had all caught up to the new crewmember, he had reached a rather uninhabited part of Tortuga. The one part of the island that was not filled with drunkards nor enraged crews. Instead, there was a surprisingly peaceful plot of farmland. Bright and lush plants grew from the fields, adding a bit of colour to the rather dull part of Tortuga they had returned from. Upon the sight of the plentiful fields that were rich in foods, the starving segment of the crew suddenly gained a burst of energy, to which they all ran towards the farm at speed. Even Kuro found the energy to go on without Mahiru’s constant dragging him along. The Captain let go of his friend’s hand, so he could move quicker towards the fields. Behind his new crew, Sakuya sighed before running after them, knowing that they’d get a nasty surprise if they stole from the fields or went too far. 

But it seemed, the green-haired pirate was far too late to help the crew- Well, more specifically, Lawless. 

The ravenous pirate had already reached the fields, and was about to pluck a delectable and plump red apple from a tree- That is, until he saw the woman behind the tree. The tall woman stepped out from behind the trunk with a look akin to disdain painting her face. If she were to have smiled, anyone would have seen her as a beauty, with her long indigo hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. But, her expression and towering height made her seem like a force to be reckoned with. When the rest of the crew reached Lawless, to their complete surprise, they found him hiding behind Wor like a hedgehog in the face of a badger, or an elk in the face of a growling wolf. 

“Why are you here?” She frowned, focusing on the seemingly terrified Lawless. This was where Mahiru stepped in, not wanting there to be any trouble,

“Um, sorry for interrupting you, but we were wondering if we could purchase some farm goods off of you. We haven’t eaten in several days…” He explained, though his voice started to trail off as the woman’s face turned to him, and he began to feel uncomfortable; It was like bugs were crawling over his body, and the woman could see through him. The brunette could see how Lawless could dislike the woman. 

“Do you have any money to pay for that?” She asked in an indescribable tone. The whole crew fell silent. Sakuya waited for a moment before turning to the crew with wide eyes, 

“You do have money, right…?” A telling silence answered him. Everyone averted their eyes awkwardly, and Mahiru murmured, 

“When we fought back at the Tavern… I left the money because we were in a hurry.” The indigo-haired woman’s eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. 

“We’ll pay you back later if you give us some food now, please…” Mahiru pleaded with the seemingly heartless lady, who continued to stay silent for a bit longer before inquiring,

“Who’s to say you will come back and pay?” 

“What if you just join our crew, and then we can pay you back then? Besides, you’ll also get the chance to try more hobbies.” Sakuya finally spoke up for the rest of the pirates. Though his idea was simple and would be much easier than coming back, Lawless did not exactly agree with the green-haired pirate’s sentiments. 

“N-No way!” He coughed, clearing his throat, “Why should the newcomer decide to invite someone so clearly… Angry at us?” The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, and she tilted her head slightly as though confused,

“I’m not angry; I’m just being cool.” The crew turned to stare at the female pirate in surprise, but there was no point in even questioning her, as she answered before anyone else could speak,

“To join a pirate crew… Would be pretty cool, wouldn’t it? And I’d be able to help provide food… I’ll join if I can meet with your captain.” The woman mulled over the idea, before nodding to herself as if it was the best course of action. 

“I’m the Captain…” Mahiru spoke up awkwardly raising a hand and waving. She nodded silently, before outstretching a hand,

“I’ll join you then- Ah. You can call me Wrath, by the way.” Slowly, the brunette reached out to shake her hand before beginning to introduce himself and the crew. 

The next few hours were spent with the pirate’s gobbling lots of apples from Wrath’s farm and helping her pack up, so that they could move back to the ship quickly. It had moved well into the evening, and the island of Tortuga was dark, when the new quartermaster started leading the crew back to the docks. Unfortunately, it seemed that Tortuga was much more rowdy at night, with drunks and fights being more plentiful than the Eve’s crew had seen during the day. 

After reaching the docks, Mahiru led the crew to the ship and introduced the newcomers to the rest of the pirates that served him. 

Now, it was only when they were well out to sea that did the crew notice. 

Lawless was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. I have stressful exams to prepare for. :P


End file.
